Various systems process data to detect objects in proximity to the system. For example, some vehicle systems detect objects in proximity to the vehicle and use the information about the object to alert the driver to the object and/or to control the vehicle. The vehicle systems detect the object based on sensors placed about the vehicle. For example, multiple cameras are placed in the rear, the side, and/or the front of the vehicle in order to detect objects. Images from the multiple cameras are used to detect the object based on stereo vision. Implementing multiple cameras in a vehicle or any system increases an overall cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that detect objects in an image based on a single camera. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.